


Hidden Treasure

by deceitfuldevout



Category: Irish Actor RPF, Peaky Blinders (TV), cillian murphy - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Arranged Marriage, Domestic Violence, F/M, Forced Breeding, Lima Syndrome, Loss of Virginity, Possessive Behavior, Stockholm Syndrome, Unwanted Pregnancy, domestic abuse, dub con, non con, non con aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deceitfuldevout/pseuds/deceitfuldevout
Summary: Your marriage to Tommy was a living nightmare. Starting with the first day the two of you met. On the day of your wedding. As soon as you said the words, ‘I do’ it became final. He made sure you would never leave. There is no escaping the demon of Birmingham.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Reader, reader/tommy shelby
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	1. A Seek for Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been holding this off for a while and I am so sorry for that! Anyways here’s the Tommy fic I was requested to do a while back! It’s also super long so please be patient I’m not good with details/creative writing!!

“Please sir..I need a place to stay—just for tonight. Then I’ll be on the boat by tomorrow.” you fall to your knees in a prayer-like position. You’re dripping head to toe from the cold rain. Your face is pale, almost sick looking from the icy wind. Your eyes were brimming with fresh tears as you look up to the older man, “P-please I just want to be free of him. I just want my freedom!” You’ve swallowed all pride you once had. You're exhausted. Absolutely spent. Alfie stands up. His height towers yours. In the past you would’ve been intimidated by him, but you’ve learned y now that looks can be quite deceiving. He clears his throat, “Look..do you even have an idea planned? What will you do as soon as you’ll reach the states?” you look up at him with a stern look, “Anything. I’ll work for dirt if it means I’ll be free from my husband.” you huff out. He raises a brow, “You’re leaving because of a marriage dispute?”

“ **It wasn’t my choice dammit!** ” sheer anger drips from your words, “My mother can’t take care of herself!” your voice begins to strain, threatening to break, yet you still won’t silence from the growing ache, “My father is too old to work! I had to agree to the marriage to help them. I had to wait until my sister and her family would arrive!” you cry out. Alfie shrugs off your outburst, “You don’t think he’ll go after them hm? Before you even set a fucking foot on that boat,” he turns around, tending to the fireplace. You mutter, “I’d rather drown in that boat then live the rest of my life as Mrs.Shelby.” that’s when Alfie stops poking the metal tool against the wooden blocks. He turns around with a genuinely surprised expression,“‘Pardon me ma’am but Mrs. fucking _what?_ ” his hand gestures to an ear as he tilts his head in.

You look him up and down, “And how do you know him?” you take a cautious step back. Ready to make a run for it. Alfie sits himself in a chair, “The real question is, how do you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr: deceitfuldevout


	2. The Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polly searches for the perfect woman

**7 months ago**

“What you _need_ Tommy, is a wife, for your own good.” Polly scolds her nephew. Tommy only nods. He’s nose-deep in his files. It’s been like this for months. Almost two whole years of Tommy locking himself up in his office. From early morning to late at night he would bury himself to the neck in work. It broke her heart knowing that Charlie would wait for his father to return by dinner. Polly had been genuinely worried for her nephew’s well-being. Although he kept to himself she could tell he was lonely. It had been years since he even laid eyes on a woman. Not since his beloved Grace.

Later that day Polly and Ada brought Charlie with them to the marketplace. It was better than being at home all day with no one to play with. But as soon as they turn their backs towards him the Shelby heir was no where to be found. Ada is the first one to notice, “Charlie? Charlie?! CHARLIE!!!” Ada turns to Polly, “Polly! Charlie is missing!” pure, raging panic swarms her thoughts. Polly orders them to split up in the hopes of finding him before someone else did. She pushes through the busy crowds. As soon as the Shelby matriarch hears her name being called she stops for a brief moment to listen. It wasn’t Ada’s voice calling for her. She reaches into her pocket, clutching a ready holster. A voice calls for her specifically. It gets louder with each step, “Polly! Aunt Polly!” That’s when she spots Charlie. A young woman holds his hand in hers. His eyes are reddish from crying. Polly inspects the woman for a brief moment. But before she could speak the young lady beats her to it, “You must be Aunt Polly.”

Her face was familiar. Polly raises a brow, “Do I..do I know you?”

“Not that I’m aware of, no. I saw little Charlie over here crying all by himself. Seeing a lost child just breaks my heart. I had to do something about it.”

Polly now holds him in her arms. His small arms wrap around her neck. His other is holding a treat given by the woman. Now she knew who the lady was. How could she have not known her the entire town spoke of her every day. She’s baker’s daughter. A shy, meek young lady. Only keeps to herself when working. Soft spoken and polite to all. Nice girl, the type you’d bring home to your parents.

_Speaking of which..._

“Are you single?”

You look up to her with wide eyes, “N-no..” you meekly response, revealing to her your innocent-like nature. She raises a brow, “Really? What a shame. Such a beautiful young woman and no line of bachelors. Or is there?”

“Oh no madame. Not even one,” you giggle. Polly raises a brow, “Please dear. Call me Aunt Polly.” she raises a gloved hand out for the younger woman to shake. She gives her name with a smile. _What better place to find a nice girl than the marketplace_. Poll wastes no time finding out who her parents are. Her mother was an active member of quire. Now her days were spent running the family business. She had come from a wealthy family but ended up falling for the town’s baker, a shy man with gentle hands. Together they had raised two daughters. At first glance the father wouldn’t seem like the type to serve as an honorary militant. But nonetheless, their small family only had each other. No groups other to relate to. Just their own little tribe. With a little persuasion perhaps they’d be willing to marry off their youngest daughter. Their Bakery did make plenty of income and would benefit both of their businesses. Perhaps they needed to find extra helpers to run the shop. Polly’s plan was coming together perfectly in her head. Now all she needed to do was play her cards right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr: deceitfuldevout


	3. A Surprise

That evening you returned home after picking up ingredients for your mother. Today was well spent. You managed to sell pastries made from scratch. Whatever money you could get out of leftovers you’re thankful for. You help you mother run the store while you father runs the front. Or at least where he could reach. Lost one of his legs from working in the mines. His lungs suffered severe damage as well, making it impossible to perform in any extreme physical labor. Life was hard, but at least you had each other. There’s knocking on your house’s front door. Two men lead the front. One with a mustache, the other with a toothpick. A shorter woman in fancy clothing walks in. Your father looks up from sweeping, “Good morning madame.” he nods. Her ruby lips curl into a smirk, “And a very good morning to you as well.”

“Is there anything I can get you?”

“Oh no I’ve come here solely on business. You see I would like to purchase your bakery.” she bats her eyes. Your father hums, “Sorry. No can do ma’am. This is all I have to my name. I have a family to care for.”

“You don’t have to worry about that any longer. I can assure you that this deal will benefit the both of us.” she winks. Your old man raises a brow, “What do you have to offer?”

Later that day Polly arrives to Tommy’s office in a cheerful mood, slamming the office doors open. Her nephew looks up from his desk then at his watch. It was almost dinner time. She should be with his son by now. Tommy stills his pen, “Who’s watching Charlie?” 

“He’s with his uncles as should you be. There’s an important meeting to attend to dear nephew.”

For some reason that didn’t sit well with him, “When?” he huffs out.

Polly smirks, “Now.” she orders. Tommy is hesitant to get up but powers through. He stores his glasses into a case before locking them in a cabinet. His aunt holds out an arm for him to take. He wonders what exactly his clever aunt had in store this time. When the two arrive at the Garrison they’re met with the rest of the Shelby family. With John and Arthur looking especially nervous for him. Ada is giddy. Not sure if she’ll be able to hold it in before Polly spills the news. They all wait for the Shelby matriarch to stand up. Soon she does, tall and proud, “A celebration is in order. Congratulations Tommy. You’re getting married.” she clasps her hands together. Her nephew doesn’t say a word. His eyes widen for a split second. His face turns into a scowl, “Poll...” Tommy is at a loss for what to say next. Just when his day couldn’t get worse, “No.”

“Oh hush now you didn’t see John complain when you set him up.”

“You weren’t there to tame him.”

Arthur agrees with his aunt, “She’s got a point.”

Tommy looks up to his older brother with a look of bewilderment. Arthur ducks his gaze.

Polly made sure to have Tommy visit the family in person. His own brothers, his own men followed her orders not to leave Tommy from their sight. Not until they’ve made it to their destination. It was on the safer parts of town. An older fashioned building that had history to it. Polly swiftly turns to her nephew, “Listen to me well Tommy: Under no circumstances will you to scare them off. Got it?” she points a gloved finger in his face to scold him. As if he were a child.

He glares before giving a light nod. Polly knocks on the door. A older woman opens the door. Her eyes are soft but worn out through time. She smiles softly the two, “Polly, it’s good to see you!”

“It’s good seeing you as well,” Polly reaches in to give her a peck on the cheek. She tugs on Tommy’s coat, “This is my nephew.”

Her friend raises a brow, “My, what a handsome lad!” she giggles, “Please, come in, come in!” she waves her hand for them to follow. They make their way into the living room, passing by a framed photo of the family. A young husband stood behind his wife as he held his first born. Their youngest daughter sat shyly in her mother’s lap. More and more photos were scattered on the wall. Showing how the young girls had blossomed into beautiful women. In their last family photo was a small wedding. Their eldest daughter had become a beautiful blushing bride. Her mother has a hand on her father’s shoulder as he tries not to tear up. Tommy recognizes his face. Now was probably time to pay his dues. Polly is the one to introduce him,

“This is my nephew-”

“Thomas Shelby.” the old baker spoke up, “It’s good to see you old friend.”

This was the man that saved Tommy’s life. During the war the old man had rescued countless young men from being buried alive or blown to bits. But in the end it did cost him. He could say proudly that the loss of his legs were exchanged for the lives of his fellow companions. Tommy had no choice but to accept the proposal, the girl’s dowry was already paid in full. Her fate was sealed, as was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr: deceitfuldevout


	4. Vows

That same night your father had informed you of the surprise wedding. You were to be married off to a well respected man, who puts his family first. _That’s_ what caught your attention. Any other information said by your father had told you was a blur. Filtered out by daydreaming what your future would be. Well until the last few days before the wedding. You were up all night worrying of the worst outcomes. Hopefully your parents made the right decision.

Tommy doesn’t say a word to Polly for the few days before the wedding. Not since she threatened to cut him out of the family business if he didn’t marry the girl. He didn’t show his anger at first. He hadn’t tried to keep in contact with any of his other family members either. Each day leading to the wedding felt like a dagger piercing into him. He tries not to let it get to him. But the last few nights he had been on the edge. He woke up still half sober from the day before. Tommy knew his brothers and men are waiting for him outside. John suggests going knocking to check up on him but Arthur stops him before he could go any further. Soon enough the front door opens. It’s Tommy. He finally steps out, “Well boys, this is it.” he make his way to the church, followed by his brothers and their men.

Tommy doesn’t speak a word during the entire ceremony. Not once had he faltered from his stone-cold gaze. That is until he lifts up his soon-to-be wife’s veil. A bashful beauty dressed from head to toe in a silk white gown. She’s the human embodiment of an angel. On her way to meet the devil himself. Tommy smirks to himself. He might as well have a little fun with the future Mrs.Shelby.

It’s the first time you’ve met your husband. As soon as you felt him lift up your veil you begin to panic. To your surprise you couldn’t believe how handsome he was! Your face reddens when his eyes meet yours. Your tinted cheeks almost match your cherry stained lips. He smiles and takes your hands in his. Your heart twinges. You only hoped he would be as kind as what you were told. As soon as you said “I do.” your fate had been sealed. You hug and kiss your family goodbye. Your little niece and nephew are the last ones to receive your affection before you were led off to your husband. _I guess this is it. I’m a married woman now._ You had no choice but to accept that this would be a lifetime commitment. Until death. You sat giddy in the back of the car. You had never been in the same room as a man before. It felt odd. Maybe in time you’d grow familiar to him keeping you company. Tommy speaks up, “Get out.”

“I’m sorry?”

Tommy looks forward to the estate.

Oh, how silly of you.

From now on this will be your new home. When you stepped inside it was a bit different then you’d expect. Very spacious. But also seemingly lonely. Almost sad.

“How long have you lived here?” you spoke up.

"Long enough.” Tommy walks up the stairs. You removes your shoes before following him. You were ready to open your cases you packed a week prior. But all of your baggage had already been unpacked in his—your room by the help. You look around, studying just who Mr.Shelby was. His bedroom is simple. When your eyes meet the king sized bed that makes you tense. The thought of being with a stranger didn’t sit well with your conscious. But at this point there was no backing down. You search for another place to sit. _Oh well._ You lift the front of your dress before walking to the bed and taking a seat. This time Tommy follows you to sit on the bed. His coat and hat are long gone. He begins to unbutton his shirt, revealing his military built physique decorated in tattoos. He tosses them to the floor. His hand now holds yours. A wedding ring he gave you glimmers in the dim lighting. Tommy looks into your eyes as he caresses your cheek. It’s sweet at first. Then everything came crashing down,

“Your job is to be a dutiful wife _alright?_ Don’t expect anything special in return. Do you understand?” He tilts your chin up with a gloved hand, “ **Do.you.understand?** ” that was one way to break the fantasy. Tommy wanted to make sure you’d comply to him no matter what. Even if it meant scaring you into submission. You look up to meet his icy blues then quickly look back down, “...Yes.” you faintly reply, “...May I please retire for the night?” you just want him to be gone. Tommy could tell you were on the edge by your hands shaking as you cautiously peel the lace veil from your locks. You begin to remove your jewelry and drop it in a dish nearby. One by one you removed each gift your husband bestowed for your hand. You reach for your necklace and unclasp the small chain. But before you could drop it on the chain you hear him call for you, “No, keep it on. I want to see you wear it and only that when we get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my tumblr: deceitfuldevout


	5. The Wedding Night

Your stomach drops. You try your best to sound oblivious, “S-start what exactly? Why aren’t you leaving?” your question came off more as a concern. His mouth curls into a smirk but those eyes are still cold as ever. A finger traces the side of your neck, gliding down to your collarbone. His digits trace the exposed skin. You squirm underneath his touch, “M-Mr.Shelby this..I’m not experienced in the acts of..I don’t want to disappoint you or anything..” your eyes begin to water as you now look into your lap. Tommy’s voice is a calm whisper, “Haven’t you forgotten dear wife of mine? It’s our wedding night.” he holds your shoulders in place. A free hand travels to your back and begin unbuttoning the gown. Before Tommy could reach the last one his patience gets the best of him. He yanks the top of your dress down exposing your breasts. Your hands are quick to cover them, but Tommy is quicker to hold them in his,

“ **Stop.** ”

He warns. You try pulling your hands free but his strength was more than thrice yours. He pulls you until you’re face-to-face with him he only tells you this once to get undressed then shoves you down onto the bedding. Your body bounces from the impact. You scurry backwards until your shoulder hits the frame of the bed. Tommy doesn’t waste time removing his shirt. He reveals his toned figure in the dim lighting. You keep your legs crossed and bent away from your him. He sighs. Now he’s annoyed. He’ll have to do something about your defiance. Tommy reaches into his pocket and pulls out hidden blade. Small but sharp enough to do the work. Your dress, the dress that you’d dreamed of since you were a little girl, was now being torn to pieces. Your styled hair was now a mess from being manhandled. He strips you down until you only wore the necklace he’d given you and your cotton panties. Tommy’s looks your form up and down. His lingering gaze alone made your skin heat up in embarrassment. It really had been a while since he took another woman. When he pulls down the waist of his trousers your eyes are wide in shock. You quickly look away.

This was suppose to be normal wasn’t it? Yet the act of making love to your husband felt almost sinful. He pulls at your ankles and you slide across the bed sheets. You’re frozen. Afraid of what his next move will be. His hand grazes your waist to feel the smooth skin there. His long fingers curl under your waistband and pull down harshly. Tears begin to blur your vision. Small trickles flow down your tinted cheeks as you shut your eyes. Not wanting to see what comes next. Tommy had a feeling you’d be like this. Wherever he’d go. No matter how much he’d try to prove himself. Outsiders like her would always see him as the lowest of society, “You never expected to marry my kind did you?” He doesn’t bother sugar-coating it. He knew what a young woman growing up in a high society would want in a husband. Defiantly not someone like him. A widowed gypsy man, Let alone a leader of the notorious Peaky Blinders was not one of the traits to look for. You stare at him in confusion. _His kind? You mean a complete pervert? Of course you would despise him,_ “Any good woman would.”

“Is that so?” He tilts his head up your face you his brows raised. His expression is pure livid. Tommy pumps his shaft for a few moments before pushing it in between your folds. Your eyes brim with fresh tears from the burning stretch as he shoves the rest of his member in. You regret ever speaking up that day. You lash out on instinct, scratching at his face and neck hard enough to draw blood across his cheekbone. He snatches both of your wrists to the sides of your head. He has to calm down his breathing. You could see his jaw flex out of anger. His voice booms, “You want it rough?! **I’ll fucking show you rough!** ” as soon as he pulls out he slams right back in. Your walls convulse in pain. You bite your lips, drawing blood from the bottom while fresh tears pour out. But still you refuse to make a sound. Not even a sniffle. Tommy became agitated, “You’ve got something to say now? Go on.” he presses his sweaty forehead against yours, “ **SAY SOMETHING!!** ” he spat. You turn your head to the side in disgust. Never in your life would you have thought to meet someone so cruel. Tommy lifts your legs now above his broad shoulders to deepen his reach. Your thighs were held up against your chest. He didn’t want this to feel special. He wanted to prove a point. That no one is an exception when it comes to crossing him. No one has ever, or will ever walk away free.

He pounds himself in and out, not slowing down to catch his breath. Your could feel harsh huffs in your face. His expression twists from basking in his own pleasure. Tommy hadn’t given you any breaks. Nothing about your honeymoon was romantic or special. Just ruthless, nonstop rutting. He looks town at your form. Your body twists and turns from the uncomfortable intrusion. Each hard thrust set your body shifting forward only to be pulled back in by Tommy’s grip on your hips. He leans into the crook of your neck to nip and suckle for a bruise to form. His face and chest are flush of red. He takes in a deep breath against the side of your neck.

He lets out a deep, guttural moan before bottoming inside. When he finally pulls out a trail of his arousal leaks out of your bruised-up womanhood. He feels something else stick to his thighs but ignores it. Tommy doesn’t mind when it gets messy. He retrieves his white shirt to swipe against your leaking folds. You cry out from the feeling then break into a sob. That’s when it finally caught his attention. A faint smell of copper. Blood. He looks down at his shirt again. Crimson blots were in contrast to the white fabric. His hands starts to shake. He looks up at you. Now knowing where the root of your misbehavior came from. It wasn’t disgust. It was because you were scared. Your hands reach up to cover your face in shame.

_Shit.._

He’d really done it again. It was rare to find a woman from the city who saved herself. He lets out an exasperated sigh before leaving for the bathroom. You can hear the water running. You try curling into a ball but you can’t even feel your lower half from the numbness of being folded. Your husband was-- **is** , truly the cruelest man to have ever walked on the face of earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr: deceitfuldevout


	6. Jealousy

Now you sat with Alfie, discussing plans of your escape. He knew your husband well enough. To his surprise he had managed to find such a firecracker for a wife. You didn’t want to waste a single moment on borrowed time explaining to him your family’s relations to the Peaky Blinders. He raises a hand, “You’ve gotta slow down love. This right here is causing my temples to ache.” he rubs the sides of his head for a few moments before stopping, “Now...what exactly did he do to scare a beauty like you off?” _A beauty._ You never felt that with Tommy. You would get into deep trouble if he ever heard another man compliment you.

Like any pub the Garrison was busy during the holidays, the Shelby family had been busier than ever. Tommy would bring you along not as a companion nor a business partner, but more of an accessory to drape around his arm. While wearing clothes he would allow you to wear. No one took you seriously unless your husband was there to bark orders. Other than that you were known as the wife of Thomas Shelby. But today you wanted to be yourself and look nice while doing so. Besides, Tommy would always expect you to look your best. You wore a long navy dress with an open slit on the side. Which made your silver necklace stand out. Your hair was tied in an up-do while your lips were painted a deep shade of rouge. You wore white gloves with a pricey fur coat. You would be kept in the house most of the time so why not put these nice clothes to good use?

It’s not like Tommy would mind. He always let you drift off at parties. Any other dame would’ve been head over heels if their husbands allowed them to have fun. Yet why were you so miserable? It felt so meaningless these parties, extravagant events, the uncomfortable clothing along with unnecessary amount of guests. Ada and Polly were nowhere in sight to start a small conversation. You look around to find them dancing drunkenly and carefree. With Polly taking the lead. With a marriage like yours drinking became a large portion of your “coping method”. You would down shots as if they were water. Seeing as your husband was never there with you. What kind of a husband leaves his wife alone in a bar of all places? You curse that Shelby man. You sat at a bar stool while sipping a glass of water. Tonight Tommy would leave you be. There was no point in getting drunk now. No reason to at the moment. You were too deep in your thoughts to notice someone had been watching you.

You felt a tap your shoulder. It was some chap, seemingly in his thirties. He raises a brow to the seat next to yours, “Mind if I keep you company?” he gestures at the empty chair. You shrug it off, “Not at all. By all means.” you jerk your wrist to the area. He takes the opportunity to hold your gloved hand to his lips. He places a graceful kiss against your knuckles. That wasn’t a common thing around here. His eyes are hooded as he stares into yours. Still cradling your gloved hand in his, “Tell me my dear why on earth would such a beauty sit alone in a place like this?”

You smirk then look at your drink, “To tell you the truth I’m still trying to figure that out myself.” You shrug. He chuckles, “You my dear, are a diamond in the rough,” he winks. You look down shyly while cradling your drink. Not taking notice to his eyes lingering at your bodice. Tommy however, saw the entire interaction. He knew very well of your secret admirers. Fending them off was a hassle alone. He just couldn’t believe you’d do it as soon as you were given the chance. He excuses himself from the conversation he had been in since arriving. His ears pick up on what you were saying,“Try telling that to my-”

“Who is this?” Tommy voice is heard right behind you. The other man reaches in to shake his but your husband ignores the friendly gesture. His hands rest on your naked shoulders, causing shivers to rake up your spine. His cold blues stare the other man down. Your eyes raise as you turn your head back, “...My husband.” your eyes widen in fear, “Tommy...this is...” he hadn’t given you time to answer. Instead he interrupts you, “I can’t even leave you out by yourself without making a fool out of me.” he scolds. He would always speak to you like a child. As if he wasn’t the one who made you a woman. He looks at what you’re wearing. There are visible peaks from your breasts hardening from the cool air, leaving little to the imagination. Something that should only be open to his view only. He pulls you out of your seat, the other man intervenes, “You’ve got it all wrong sir see I-”

“Piss off.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“And stay the fuck away from my wife.”

Tommy doesn’t give him a second glance. He quickly throws his coat onto your shoulders. He drags you by the arm out of the pub. John and Arthur are quick to catch up on what was happening.

Surely you hadn’t meant to push him. _Was he mad about your dress? Or did he think you were flirting intentionally with a stranger?_ You were all alone and had no one to talk to it wasn’t like you’d sleep with the bloke. But it didn’t matter now. Tommy was mad. Very mad. You knew what would come from his anger alone. It couldn’t be jealousy. Even if it was he’s doing a damn good job of hiding it. No, not with Tommy, It wasn’t jealousy it was more of respecting his authority. The last thing you heard before being thrown into his car was the sound of a gunshot firing.

At that moment you knew, you were never going to be safe around him. You had to get away from this man no matter what. You try your best not to puke in the passenger seat. When the car stops, Tommy is the first to exit. He slams the car door behind him. You stay put. Not in an act of defiance but the pure fear left you paralyzed. Consumed by a strong feeling of uncertainty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr: deceitfuldevout


	7. Punishment

Tommy opens the door, “Out.” he huffs. You look up then back down. His face is twisted when he shouts, “ **NOW!** ” his booming voice makes you jumpy. Slowly you exit the vehicle with your head held low as you follow him to the house. Each step felt heavier. Your feet drag across the gravel. As soon as you’ve made it in the house he snaps. He shoves you against the wall knocking the wind out of your lungs. His form towers over your own. Tommy’s face is in yours, “What the fuck was that hm?”

“I-I didn’t want to lead him on Tommy I swear-”

“But you did oh, you did love.”

How could you defend yourself when he didn’t want to hear your side of the story? Tommy just kept pushing at you today. Your raise your voice, “It’s not like that!” your hands reach of cover your mouth. You couldn’t believe you were brave enough to stand up to him. All Tommy sees is red. He hauls you over his shoulder. You barely have enough time to register what is happening before he drops you on the nearest sofa. You lift yourself up to face him. Your dress straps slide down from the process. He grips your chin, “Turn around.” and so you did. His hand reaches to pull down your zipper. Your gown falls off your frame. No longer are you hidden from him. A hand pushes down on your lower back. You land on the couch. Your head turns to the side with your cheek pressed firmly against a cushion. Your hands clench the soft material. Mentally you’ve adapted to being prepared. Physically was always the hard part. What you weren’t ready for was a harsh slap against your backside.

Your head whips back in confusion, spotting Tommy readying to strike again. One of your hands reaches behind to push him away but the attempt was futile. He only stops briefly to unbuckle his belt. Your wrists are held together as he wraps them in a leather binding. He then proceeds to strike your rear over and over again. Each slap harsher than the next that would follow. No sign of hesitation was shown. No sign of mercy was given. No such thing existed in the house of Thomas Shelby. After a while his firing ceases. He takes a step back to gaze at the display in front of him. His little wife was bent over with fresh markings that decorate her backside. A provocative view had made blood rush straight to his manhood. A strain forms in his trousers. Your position was luring him in, and he wanted a taste.

All of a sudden you felt a wet sensation against your folds. Tommy began licking long stripes against your cunt. Two of his digits separate you lips. While his tongue delved into your opening. You felt the muscle flicking around inside. The sensation alone made your walls flutter. His other hand held you in place. You felt his fingers digging into your fresh bruises. You hiss from the sting. Tommy notices your discomfort. He tilts his head up to bury his tongue deep into your womanhood. Your small gasps turn into moans. Tommy had the power to turn you pain into pleasure. A minute in had you thrusting your hips back. You were now soaked. So close yet so far from an orgasm. He was teasing you on purpose. A long finger dips in and your back arches. He pulls it out to inspect. His fingers are now coated in your arousal.

Tommy shows you the outcome, “Is this what you wanted hm?” he presses his head against yours to whisper in your ear, “Did you want to see me like this?” his breathing tickles your ear, causing you to jerk your neck back. You flash him a tearful glare, “No..” was all you could mutter. He chuckles, “No?” there amusement that lingers in his voice. He presses his tip against your folds before jerking his hips up. You gasp from the stretch. It was rough yet pleasurable. Like a slow burn. Tommy began thrusting at a jagged pace. His hands cling your hips. His pelvis slams your forward as he ruts hard into you. Everything about the act itself was dripping with lewdness, but oddly enough it felt amazing. His voice is a deep groan, “Tell me who fucks you this good?” he slows down his pace. Now grinding his hips in a circular motion to make it all the more tortuous. He slaps your rear again and you shout, “You do!”

**“Say it like you mean it.”** his voice is louder while his pace quickens,

**“You fuck me this good Tommy!”**

He returns to full on bludgeoning your womanhood. Right against your sensitive spot. He doesn’t stop even after you come undone. Tommy made sure to finish inside. How shameless you’d become. All because of this man. You pry yourself up on your elbow. You lift your head off of the now wet cushion. Your face is flushed with tears of humiliation. As always Tommy had gotten exactly what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr: deceitfuldevout


	8. Control

You hear the faint sound of him retrieving his clothes. Changing back into them as if nothing happened. He only stops halfway out the door when he hears a faint mumble, “What did I ever do to you?” Sadness dwells in each word you said. Tommy sends in a maid to watch over you. He doesn’t return for days after.

You remember the tea she made. Herbal, with a dash of honey. It was simple but a kind gesture. Not like the tea that Alfie was making you now. His was simple but that’s all there was to it. He waits until you’ve taken a sip. You sigh from the warmth spreading through your entire body, “Thank you.”

“Of course, of course love.” he gives a smirk that makes his eyes crinkle the slightest, “So this is your first time running off?”

“Well, Actually no.”

Your first time attempting to escape cost you your freedom. It was the middle of the night when you slid out of bed. Careful not to disturb the an behind you. He was always quite the light sleeper. If he slept. Some nights you almost pitied his whimpers. The war may be over but it’s followed many home. You remember hiding your briefcase downstairs. In the closet downstairs. You shove the coats to the side. Where your case should have been. You push each coat around to find it. No where.

“Looking for something?”

You jump back and whip your head to the stairs. Tommy is standing right on top in only his trousers. A faint light from the room dims against his pale complexion. He’s alert. As if he’d been waiting for this. You’re trapped in his gaze. Unable to muster a sentence, “I..was just...”

“Just what hm?” He starts walking down the steps. You don’t answer him. He had already found out. Might as well fess up, “Tommy I hate it here. I feel like I’m a prisoner in my own home.”

“My house that you live under,”

“See that? This is exactly what I mean you keep acting like you own me.”

“Do I not?”

**“Thomas enough!”** your patience is running thin, “I’m done. I want a divorce. I want to be free from this--from _you._ ”

“If you want to act like a prisoner then fine.” he tilts his head up to signal whoever was behind you, ”Go ahead boys.” It’s John and Arthur. You back away from them cautiously. With both of your hands held out in front of you, “Please..don’t do this..!” John mouths to you a ‘sorry’ before clutching one of your arms. Arthur has the other gripped in his. Both brothers follow Tommy through the household until he stops in front of a door, the only one that you’ve never been in before. He pulls out a key, unlocking it before leading you inside. As soon as they made it to the bottom Arthur and John left quickly. Leaving you alone with Tommy.

No matter what he would do deep down He knew that you wouldn’t want to stay. No amount of convincing himself that persuading her was the best option. If word got out that he’d been married this entire time someone, somewhere, would use her as an advantage against him. You wouldn’t stand a chance against what’s out there. _Don’t you get it Tommy? She doesn’t care about how much you’ve done for her. What sacrifices you made to have your status. No matter what you did, whether it was provide or protect her from this world she won’t care._ Deep down he was afraid something like this would happen. He knows that people like her will never view him as being a proper member of society. To think that she’s ever be different from the others that would belittle him. At the end of the day she’s still a prim and her majesty needed a snap back into reality.

_That’s it._

Tommy had found a way to keep you at home. What he needed to keep you at home was another heir for his growing empire. He made sure not to use any form of protection. The sooner you’d be with his child the better. You won’t put yourself at risk knowing that another life may be in danger. He took every chance he got to plant his seed in you. Each day ended with him rutting his little wife until he would spill his seed deep inside, “T-tommy stop..” you whine, barely audible. He doesn’t listen. He never does. Both of you are stark naked on the bed. Tommy takes charge. As usual. His thrusts are sloppy but still going on strong. You tried to pry him off earlier. But it had only reminded you that your husband was a soldier. He most certainly had the physique of one. After that, he’d wait for you to sleep before succumbing to slumber himself. Tommy wouldn’t admit it, but that the first time he saw you playing with Charlie he knew he wanted to become a father again. He just knew you’d make a great mother.

Tommy kept you locked in the basement for a week as punishment. Only allowing a maid to serve you meals. That’s when you got to know Finn. Your husband would send him to give messages or to simply keep an eye on how you’re doing. Finn didn’t know much of what was going on. But he knew you didn’t deserve to be treated this way. He made sure to visit as often as he could to keep you company. When you were finally let out you kept your promise. To bake him one of your signature custards he’d been dying to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr: deceitfuldevout


	9. A New Friend

Soon it became common for the young Shelby boy to stop by. He would either have a letter or message from Tommy to give. Whether your husband would be late or earlier in time for dinner. You’d pack Finn some lunch before bidding him a farewell. Most of the time it was just you and Charlie in one big, empty house. To say that he was a sweet child was an understatement. He had the power to make anyone’s heart melt. How could such a charming child come from a man like Tommy? You hadn’t a clue. Of course you could never replace Grace. You weren’t the one to give birth to him. But Charlie was your son in every single way that mattered. There were a few special moments you’d spend with the other Shelby members. You especially enjoy spending time bonding with the women of the family. Tea time with Polly was a particular favorite. She would give you as much advice as a wiser woman could. Polly became your second mother in a sense. As you were setting up the table she had Charlie bouncing on her lap. Finn was there by coincidence. But since today was slower this time around, he decides to stay a little longer.

Polly examines her tea. She looked puzzled at first, then alert, “Tell me..” she places her tea on the table, “...has my nephew been treating you well?”

You don’t know how to answer. Should you even tell her the truth? How would she react? Keep it short and subtle, “Tommy does supply everything a wife may need. What more could a woman want?” you hope that was a good enough answer. But Polly was suspicious of tension in the marriage. She could sense it, “Has he been treating you well?” her voice is more stern this time. You tense. Your heart races, “I-I’m not sure what you mean..” you play off. But Polly could tell. She could tell that over during the time you were married your flicker of light had been gone. Blown out by those cold eyes that followed in your nightmares.

Finn asks for a favor, “Tommy is going some event next week. He won’t be back until the morning.”

“Finn...”

“I’m sick and tired of seeing him treat you like the dirt on his shoes the bloke..”

You don’t think twice about it, “Could you do me a favor?”

You were kept busy for the next few days, planning on yet another escape. Finn would send your letters to your sister who lived in the next town. It had been quite a while since the two of you would communicate. Her and her husband had been busy since delivering their new baby. So it would take time to pack their belongings and move in with your parents. Finn would stop by the postal on the way to wherever he was heading towards to avoid suspicion. For once it felt like everything was going your way. As each day went by you grew more excited to leave this place once and for all. You let out your hair, made yourself presentable, you even started smiling again. Tommy took note of how your lips would curl up on their own while you would make supper. He’d been observing your adjustment to your new lifestyle closely. After putting away the dishes you hoist Charlie atop of a hip before leaving the room. Tommy listens carefully to your footsteps leading up the stairs before following them. He stops in front of his bedroom door. He reaches for the knob.

But before he’s had a chance to twist it open a faint sound of laughter erupts. He opens the door to spot you and Charlie on the bed. Your hands reaching to tickle the boy’s sides. Seemingly unknowing that your husband is witnessing the display of affection. You hoist the toddler into the air. Tommy notices your expression. You’re smiling. It was like some sort of trance. He leans against the door frame. Seeing you with his boy felt, in a strange way, right. As if you both were meant to be. His son loves you. You drop Charlie onto your bosom to catch your breath. Soft giggles manage to slip out of every exhale. Charlie’s hair tickles your chin so you tilt it to the side. That’s when you notice Tommy standing at the doorway. His posture is more relaxed than usual. _For how long had he been standing there?_ You look away from his gaze. It always did make you nervous. His hands ball into fists, “I uh..” he slides them into his pockets, “I want you to be my guest for an event coming up.” Tommy looks up, waiting for an answer. You raise a brow and sit up. Still holding the boy in your arms, “Who’ll watch over Charlie?”

“Finn offered to keep an eye on him.”

“Alright..”

Tommy nods, “I’ll be back in three hours from now.”

“Sure thing.”

“And wear something you’d like.” Tommy leaves right after.

Now _that_ was odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr: deceitfuldevout


	10. Widowed

You decided to wear all black for tonight. In memory of your dead marriage. Your dress itself wasn’t fitted but it draped down elegantly. You lay your hair out in a bombshell wave with a bold ruby lip color. This would be the last time Tommy would drag you to one of his pity parties. You clink open your jewelry box and pull out diamond earrings. Then the one choker that Tommy liked out of your entire collection. He enjoyed tugging it from behind, admiring how the gems’ shine would glow against your naked skin. You try to hook the back of it on a few times. The first mistake you made was doing it while your hair was down.

“Here, let me.” It was Tommy. He was earlier than usual. You look up from the mirror and sport him approaching. A hand reaches to lift your locks away. He opens the car door for you. On your way to the event Tommy doesn’t let go of your hand. Every now and then his thumb brushes the back of it. He’s the first out of the car to open your door. He holds a hand out for you to take. Tommy doesn’t let you wander off this time. He has you attached to the hip with an arm around your waist. He holds your hand in his not with control but to seek comfort. He kept conversation, Listened to what you had to say, Offered to get you a drink, and he actually smiled. It was a genuine smile with his eyes squinting. His grip on you isn’t because you were in trouble. He was relaxed, enjoying your company. Tommy leans near your ear,

“Would you like to dance with me?” He wasn’t demanding. He was asking.You haven’t danced with him since your wedding day. Tommy holds a hand for you to take. Slowly, but sure enough, you would. During your first dance together it was Tommy who took the lead. This time around it was different. He let you move freely so that the two of you were in unison. Complimenting one another. He spoke up, “You look beautiful.” He sounds soft, sincere. That was a first. What on earth happened today that made him be in such a pleasant mood? You faintly whisper a short, “Thanks.” Tommy’s thumb brushes against your side, “I want this to work. If you give me a chance I promise you I’ll do better than what you’ve had to deal with.”

“What do you want Tommy?”

“Nothing. Only you.” There it was.

“No, there’s always a catch. Otherwise you wouldn’t be so nice to me.”

The only thing that helped ease the awkward silence was the music playing. Tommy breathes in, “I know, I haven’t been there like I should’ve. You don’t deserve to be treated like--”

“Like your personal whore?” you scoff, “That’s what everyone else thinks.”

Tommy’s heart aches at that assumption. Of course that’s how you’d feel from his constant disregard for your emotional well-being. He wouldn’t be surprised if you hated him or even wanted him dead. Not the first time someone felt that way towards him. He pulls you in closer, “You’re mine, and I’m yours. That’s it. Fuck what everybody else has to say. I want is for _you_ to be _happy_.” It was as if he were an entirely new man. This was the side of your husband you never knew of. During the night it was as if your husband were an entirely different man. He actually wanted to keep you with him. He made you feel important, wanted. When you reach the house you were still on high alert. Your feet were killing you but it’ll be worth it when your plan works. If it’ll work. Tommy undresses for the night. His eyes then motion to your dress, “Do you need me to leave or-”

“No it’s fine. Really.” you start to undress yourself. Tommy couldn’t help but stare. You could feel it, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what dear?”

“Like you’re going to eat me..”

“Do you want me to?” he smirks.

Your eyes widen for a moment then look around. As if you were thinking about it. Then your head nods in approval. Tommy’s smile falters. His eyes are now hooded in lust. He strides to the bed where you sat. Tommy sits right beside you. Holding your hands in his. He reaches in to caresses your jaw before placing a gentle kiss on your lips. He pulls back momentarily then begins to deepen it. Hie slowly drags the top of your dress down to test the waters. A gentle squeeze on your breast gives you a small jolt. He stops immediately, “S’alright love, no need to be shy at this point, hm?” was that a joke? You couldn’t tell. Your nerves get the best of you and you freeze. Tommy looks up to see your petrified expression. His hands rub up and down your legs to help ease your mind. It didn’t. He’ll have to try and sink you slowly into comfort.

To your surprise he buries his head underneath your dress.

You pull your skirt up to reveal his blue gems looking up at you, with a pink tongue poking out of his tongue. Pressing it against your slit as he laps it hungrily. His tongue traces along your opening a few times. He raises his head to give attention to your throbbing clit. Within a few seconds you're already giving in. Your knees begin to weaken. They go lax as he laps away vigorously against your most intimate parts. Tommy flattens his tongue a few times before dipping it inside. His nose rubs against your bud. He grinds his face against your sex. Moaning into the lewd act. He takes your clit into his mouth and sucks. Hard. You’re melting. Tommy eagerly licks you through a hard orgasm. You find yourself riding against his face shamelessly. In the blissful aftermath, you could feel his lips press a smile against your soaking core. Tommy raises his head. His face glistens, “Are you alright love?” his deep voice calms you. He reaches to brush back a stray hair. You nod to him and whisper “Yes.” for reassurance.

“I want to touch you. Please Tommy...”

He holds your hand and guides it towards his manhood. He wraps your hand around his member, stroking it against his shaft, “Like this...” after a few seconds he lets go. His hand reaches retrieves from his groin to caress your folds. His digits tease your bud to your liking. Everything about it was sensational. A sparking interest between the two of you. Tommy lets out a deep grunt before painting your mound in his arousal. His hand moves faster to chase your climax and soon you were moaning underneath him. He leans in to kiss you softly. Then again but deeper. You tilt you head up eagerly. His thumb rubs against you bud once, twice, then a third, before sinking himself slowly in.

You could feel the stretch deepen as he made his way in. Tommy hisses. His eyes flutter shut. Your open arms are his very own paradise on earth. They wrap around his upper torso when he begins to pick up speed. Soon enough the both of you were became a panting mess. Calling for each other’s names. He takes his sweet time. Kissing, caressing, whispering sweet nothings to soothe his wife’s worries away. Tommy dips his head into the crook of your neck to place a kiss before tilting against the side of your temple as he whispers, “I love you,” into the shell of your ear. He didn’t care if your feelings were mutual or not. He wanted you to know how he felt. Gestures like this from him were rare you knew that much. So why did you seek refuge in his arms every single time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr: deceitfuldevout


	11. Final Attempt

For once, in the year you’ve spent married to him, he fell asleep before you did. With his head resting against your chest. You brush your fingers through his raven locks. He slept just like Charlie. He looked innocent doing so. A child like poor Charlie has no choice but to be dragged into this lifestyle. You remember the effort Tommy would put in for the sake of his son’s happiness. He was--is a good father. You slowly drag yourself off the bed. Careful not to wake him up. You slip on a robe before heading down the stairwell. You couldn’t sleep. Hopefully by tomorrow things will have settled down for Finn and he’d be here soon. You pour yourself a glass before taking a seat. Then, all of a sudden, you heard walking. It came from the staircase. You followed the sound. You should’ve known he’d be out of bed as soon as you’d leave. But when you reached the stairwell there was no one in sight, “Tommy? Tommy is that you-” someone holds your shoulder and you try to scream. Before you got a chance to a hand reaches to muffle your cries. He leans in hush you, “Shh! It’s me Finn!” he removes his hand to give you your space, “Finn..where’s Charlie?”

“Don’t worry about him. We need to get you out of here.” he leads you out of the house quietly. Tommy gave each member of the Shelby family a key to the house. As soon as you’re outside he already has a car waiting outside. The youngest Shelby ushers you in, “Here. take this.” he hands you a bag full of money, “I’ll buy you some time. Go.”

“Oh Finn..thank you.” you give him a quick peck on the cheek. He smirks from the sweet gesture. He waits in the house until the car is out of sight. Now the real task was to stall his brother.

Your driver didn’t brother starting conversation. He only kept his eyes glued to the road ahead. Light trickling of rain starts to get heavier by the minute. You try to relax despite the loud splattering of the water on glass. A loud boom startles you. Suddenly the car stops, “We’re arrived to your destination madame.”

“Thank you.”

This was it. There was no turning back from it all. Each step you took felt lighter. Finally you were in front of the door. One knock was all it took for someone to answer. When the man had opened the door he made sure to look around for any unwanted followers, “Who are you?”

“Are you Mr. Alfie Solomons?”

“Who’s asking?”

“I am.”

He tries shutting the door closed but you block it, “Wait! wait please! hear me out! I was sent by a member of the Peaky Blinders! It’s urgent.”

He stops and sighs, “Fucks sake...do these blinders ever sleep? Alright. Come in, before you catch a cold.”

You told Alfie every important detail. From the marriage negotiations, to the deal that would unite both of your families, with a few reasons why you wanted to leave. You hadn’t told him the entirety of your marital discord, only what you were comfortable with sharing. Alfie nods and adds a side comment every now and then. By the time you were finished he still remains calm, “Fascinating story love it really is.” He looks down at your cup, “Let me get you another one yeah? You can relax now.”

“Thank you sir.” you would be forevermore grateful you met this man. He was a bit rough around the edges, but over all a softie deep down. Alfie stops to take the tray with him on his way to the kitchen. You glance down at the cups. He never took a sip from his tea. You stand straight only to take a few wobbly steps away from the man in front of you. He isn’t paying attention to you but the person standing behind. Before you could turn around to see who it was you succumb to a deep slumber. With the last thing you felt being sturdy arms holding you up. Alfie looks up to his companion before sitting himself down,

“My heart is broken Tommy you know it really is. I thought we were friends.” he holds a hand to his chest. Tommy’s patience was running thin, “You took my wife.” he cocks a gun at him, “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t shoot you.”

“Now don’t get it twisted yeah? _She_ came to _me._ Begging to be taken away.”

Tommy looks up to him with a raised brow. Alfie shifts in his chair and sighs, “You could’ve at least invited me to your wedding mate.”

During the car ride you slid in and out of consciousness. Those few minutes felt like hours. When the car stops you start weeping, “N-no, no please...don’t make me go back in there...!” You clutch into his arm and plead for his forgiveness. Tommy had to drag you out. Your nails dig into the car’s seating. Whatever Alfie gave you made you more hysterical that you’ve ever felt before. Tommy hauls you in his arms as if he were parent dealing with a stubborn infant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr: deceitfuldevout


	12. Confronted

When you make it inside you spot Finn in the living room with his head hung low. His knuckles and face are blemished with bruises. He looked as if he’d been crying.

You could feel your blood boil. You twist out of Tommy’s grip and rush towards the young boy, “Finn! What did they do to you?!” Your hands clutch his face, causing him to wince in pain. He tries not to squirm in discomfort, “s’alright m’fine...I’m sorry I couldn’t help you.” he looks back down in shame. Your heart breaks for the Shelby boy. Your hand combs through his hair, “No. You didn’t. It was bound to happen.” you turn to Tommy sitting on a sofa. You were tired of hiding. Tired of being silenced. Tired of smiling through the hell that he put you through. You choose not to be afraid of him anymore. Enough was enough. No more. Because now? You are fuming, “You...”

“Hello dear.” He replies nonchalantly.

“You bastard!”

“Nice to see you too—“ Tommy’s head swings to the side from the slap he’d received. You growl in his face, “You could’ve done something to me for running off. But instead you had to take it out on Finn! Like a fucking coward!!” you huff at him. He turns his head around. Your backhand was stronger this time around, “Not bad. Could be better.”

“Then fight back!’

“I’m not going to fight you.”

“Why not?!”

“Because you wouldn’t last. Especially not in your condition.” as soon as he glances down your blood runs cold. Tommy had finally found you out, “For how long?” he reaches to caress the faint bump. You look down at his hand pressing against it and bite your lip, “Since the last time we went to the Garrison.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” his voice is soft. His eyes show a genuine concern for your well being. You tell him your complete and honest truth,

“I was scared you didn’t want it..like you didn’t want me..”

Tommy’s heart pulls in his chest. He was the only one to blame, “Don’t. Just don’t worry about that. I’m not mad at you.”

“Then why’d you hurt Finn? He was only trying to help me.”

Finn scratches the back of his head, “Well, actually I started it. As soon as they asked me where you were I started swinging at ‘em.”

When Tommy awoken to you missing he hadn’t thought much of it. You’d probably be downstairs preparing breakfast. No matter how often the help would offer to make it you refused. This was the one thing you had for yourself. He didn’t mind. It was adorable seeing you so focused on perfecting a meal. To his surprise he had gotten enough sleep. How long had it been since he’d slept that well? Too long. He took his time getting dressed. He wanted to spend his day spoiling his wife. When Tommy arrived to the kitchen he expected you to be waiting as always. But his little wife was no where to be found. He searches every room calling, yelling for your name. He knew you were long gone by now.

Tommy rounds up his best men for interrogation. Someone had betrayed him, this he’s sure of. He finds out who when his brothers arrive. One of them is particularly late. Finn. When the younger Shelby arrived to the house his head was hung low. Tommy stands in front of him. He can read the boy’s nervousness. There are bags under his eyes. When he looks him down he notices a different pair of shoes. There can be only one reason why Finn would need to change his new set of shoes. Tommy’s hands ball into fists,

“I’m only going to tell you this once: **Where. Is. She.”** a storm was brewing inside Tommy. Finn remembers your promise. He remembers the way your lip quivered with fear of failing. He tackles Tommy to the floor. John and Arthur have to pry him off and restrain him. But like any other Shelby, Finn doesn’t go down without a fight.

You smack his arm then pull at his ear, “That’s for making me worry!” you then pull him into a hug. For a brief moment he’s confused if you’re still angry at him or not but he relaxes in your arms anyways. He chuckles, “The only reason why I managed to get past them was because I warned him. If he didn’t let me see you I’d rat him out to Polly.”

You raise a brow, “He believed you?”

“No. So I told him I already did.” He grins. You don’t know what fate has in store. All you could do is pray for her to listen to your side of the story. It’s time Tommy dealt with the wrath that is Ms. Elizabeth Gray. He knew at some point he’d have to tell her about their marital problems. Him and his brothers had kept it a secret for too long. Now everything’s just spiraled out of control.

He arrives at the church, the same one he got married at, twice. Where he’ll have to face the Shelby Matriarch. Tommy sits himself in the booth behind her. He sighs, “She wanted to leave me Polly.” his shoulders sink, “I’ve changed more than what I was willing to at first. Don’t any reason why she would want to leave now.”

Polly turns around, and is she angrier than ever, “Have you gone mad?! _Why_ does she want to _leave?!_ ” Polly throws in a few smacks at him. Someone had to.

“You’re a grown man Tommy. for fucks sake **act** like one! Stop relying on this poor girl to fix you--fix _yourself_ for _her!_ If you think you can just take and take from a good women and expect her to be fine then you’re a _damn_ fool!”

Polly almost falls out of her seat. She held him by the shoulders for balance, “If any harm ever comes to that girl ever again I will make sure to hunt. You. Down.”

“How can I make it up?”

“You’re asking the wrong person.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr: deceitfuldevout


	13. Found Treasure

Tommy would have to face you again. All he needed was a final chance. Just one would be more than enough. He’d make it up to you for the rest of your life. Looking back at the way he tried to control you he regrets it. If he could go back in time to change it he would. His first screw up was the wedding night.

Tommy remembered returning to the room in the aftermath. He carefully lifted you up from the ruined bed sheets. All the way to the washroom. A bath is already prepared. Tommy gently places you into the tub. His trousers are soaked in the water yet he doesn’t acknowledge it. As soon as your lower half dips into the warm bath you cry out. Ripples of pain travel through your core. Your body coils in agony. Almost slipping out of his arms. His sturdy biceps wrap around your upper half. He doesn’t let go until you’ve found a comfortable position. He turns around briefly to grab a washcloth placed on the corner of the sink. He rubs it against a bar of soap until it’s foamy then crouches down to your level. Your body cowers away from his reach. He stills, “Stop.” he whispers. You look down and adjust your sitting position. A streak of red swirls in the water before dispersing. You’ve never felt so weak. So broken. You give up, shriveling into a sobbing mess. Your vision is cloudy enough to not notice Tommy reaching in to rub small circles against your back. Suds rinse off the long day spent putting on a happy face.

Tommy scratches into your scalp for a few minutes. He lifts a small bucket to pour over your head. He drains the tub not long after finishing. He grabs a nearby towel. His hands, the same ones that have been through war were used to pat you dry before wrapping a robe around you. It was a wedding gift from earlier. Tommy held your hand as you step out of the tub. His bends down and wraps an arm just below your rear before hoisting you up. Your chest collides with his. Your arms reach up involuntarily to wrap around his neck. His skin felt soft. Tommy now gently places you on the bed. He retrieves a shirt from his dresser. You dare not to look up when you see his legs standing in front of you, “Change into this.” he hands it over. Your hands are shaking as you take it. You slide your robe down whilst trying to remain modest. It was simply how you were raised to be.

An arm slides up but misses the sleeve. You try for it again only for it to poke out of the neck. Tommy standing there only made your nerves worsen. He reaches in and you curl back. He pulls the shirt off to match each designated limb with it’s coordinated sleeve, “Hands up.” he holds it right above your head. Your arms move from your chest to hold them in the air. His gaze went down to your chest to count the bruises forming. He looks away before you could notice. You’re drowsy and numb. Your body leans into the welcoming bed. For a brief moment you take notice to Tommy’s shirt thrown on the floor. A reminder of what happened. Tommy pulls out a drag from his coat’s pocket. For once, in a very long time, he doesn’t know what to do, “Fuck...” he really did fuck things up. He slides his pants back up his waist. He makes sure to turn off the light before leaving the room. He couldn’t bear to look at the state you were in any longer. He knew damn well you didn’t want to see him either.

It had been a while since Tommy had prayed in a church. Or in general. He didn’t see the point because of what he did for a living. There were times when he would visit with Grace and Charlie for Sunday mass. He never once went with you. Maybe that was a forewarning. Tommy prayed for your happiness, to live a long and healthy life with his son, to the child growing inside of you. He prayed for you to always feel safe and special. His job would be to love you and his family unconditionally. Nothing less.

“Amen.”

**5 Years later**

You woke up in an empty bed. Surrounded by an array of assorted pillows. You kick your legs off the bed to find your slippers. You lift yourself off the bed with caution. A hand was placed on your belly. You rub it with affection for your little one growing inside. You draw the curtains open. It was snowing. Winter is already here. Three years felt like ages ago. You hold a palm to your bump, “I’ll see you in the spring.” while waddling down the hallway you could hear the sounds of laughter.

You peek into Charlie’s room to find Tommy playing with the children. Charlie and his brother Thomas would try their best to entertain the twins. Adan and Ada would burst with giggles from their brothers silly games. Tommy held little Finn up in the air until he spots you in the corner of his eye. He sits his son on his torso and stretches an arm out. Flicking his wrist up for you to come over. Soon you found yourself laying on the bed with Tommy by your side. You head rests against his chest. He places a chaste kiss on your temple. Your heart flutters,

“Tommy.”

“Yes dear?”

“I love you.”

Years ago Thomas Michael Shelby wanted to sabotage his arranged marriage at all costs. He never realized when he lifted your wedding veil up, what he discovered was missing treasure. A kind, gentle but strong wife who had given him a loving family to come home to.

“I love _you_ ,”

His prayers had finally been answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr: deceitfuldevout

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr: deceitfuldevout


End file.
